Our Promise
by MakoStorm
Summary: Ashe and Rasler's last night together before he leaves for Nalbina Fortress and Rasler's last thoughts while in Nalbina. oneshot.


Our Promise

Ashe lay curled up in their chambers, clutching one of the many pillows as she wept, her blue shoulderless gown wrinkled from her position.

She had found out only an hour ago that Nalbina had fallen and that Rasler, her beloved Rasler, was going to war to try and win it back. They had only been married for half a year when the Empire attacked Nalbina, the home of Rasler's father the king of Nabradia.

She heard the chamber doors open but made no move to see who it was. Someone laid on the bed next to her and two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I don't want you to go Rasler." She said as she leaned into his embrace.

"I know but I must. For my father. He gave his life protecting Nabradia now I must take his place." He kissed her shoulder lightly before resting his head in the crook of her neck. "I do not wish to leave you either but it is my duty as the new king of Nabradia."

Ashe closed her eyes knowing he was right but wishing he was wrong.

He turned her over gently so she was facing him. He placed a hand to her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Do not cry love. I shall return to you, this I promise."

She wrapped her arms around him. "But will you return alive or…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She broke into sobs again. "We are peaceful countries yet they attack us. Just because we do not wish to join the Archadian Empire." She buried her face in his chest. "I hate war and I hate fighting yet no matter how hard we tried we could not avoid it, now I might lose you to it."

"Shh." He soothed as he stroked her hair. "Please Ashe. I do not want you to weep for me when I have not even left yet." He placed a hand under her chin, lifting her face up so her now red eyes met his and kissed her tears away before meeting her lips.

She melted into him, wanting to savor this moment, wanting it to last.

The kiss broke and Rasler moved off the bed, Ashe still in his arms. "Come love. We will watch the sunset once more before I leave tomorrow." She nodded as he carried her outside onto their balcony and sat down with her in his lap. As the sun began it's decent Ashe leaned her head back against her husband's chest, her eyes downcast, and he in turn tightened his hold around her waist.

"If you die I will never marry again. I shall never love another." Ashe said quietly.

"You can not stop your feelings Ashe. If I die and you do find someone else I will rejoice for you. If I die I do not want you living in despair I want you to move on and be happy."

Ashe shook her head. "I could never love another."

"Ashe I love you with all my heart but if I die promise me you will try and move on."

"I could never forget you."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm only asking for you to move on. No matter what I'll always be with you, right here." He placed his hand over her heart. "Just as you are here." He moved her hand to cover his own heart. "Will you promise me?"

She sniffled and nodded. "But I pray it doesn't come to that. I pray to every god there is that you return to me safely."

Rasler's hands moved behind his neck and unclasped the necklace that held the royal seal of Nabradia. He placed the necklace around her neck and fastened it. "Keep that as a reminder of our promise. And also as a reminder of my love for you." She clasped the pendant in her hand and looked up at him as the sun's last glow disappeared. He bent his head forward and their lips met once more. "I love you." She whispered against his lips. "And I you." He deepened the kiss and the two lovers melted into each other as the moon and stars shone brightly.

0

0

0

_Ashe's view_

I watched him the next morning as he accepted the sword from my father, tears forming in my eyes which I refused to let fall.

"That I be considered worthy." He said when the sword was in his hands. He looked over and our eyes locked. It took all my willpower not to run and throw my arms around him. He seemed to sense this and opened his arms in an invitation I gladly accepted.

0

0

0

_Normal view_

Ashe ran into his arms and he embraced her. She rested her head against his chest and let a few tears fall. "Be safe." She whispered and his hold tightened. "I shall come back to you as soon as possible." He kissed her forehead gently and they backed away from each other. He turned and eyed the army that was gathered below. He drew his sword and lifted it above his head, letting out a fierce war cry which the army answered with their own.

As the army loaded into the transports Rasler turned and gave Ashe's hand one last squeeze before mounting his Chocobo and walking it behind the rest of the army. He stopped at the transport ramp and turned his Chocobo to give Ashe a loving smile which she returned. He nodded a farewell to her then turned and kicked the bird into a trot, going up the ramp.

Ashe watched as the transports took off and lifted and lifted a hand in farewell. She stayed there until they were out of sight.

0

0

0

_Nalbina. Rasler's view_

"For my father!" I shouted as I cut down soldier after soldier. "For my father!" I brought my sword down. Nalbina was lost and I knew it but I would not give up, my pride would not allow it.

"Lord Rasler!" I looked up at my second in command's cry in time to see an arrow fly. It pierced my chest and I grunted in pain, falling forward in my saddle. My second in command shot the archer then jumped onto my Chocobo behind me, taking the reins. I gasped for breath as he steered the Chocobo and made it jump over the soldiers surrounding us. My vision was growing dark and I closed my eyes. "Ashe…" I breathed. "Forgive me love. I have failed you…" I trailed off as darkness started to take me. I summoned a picture of Ashe in my mind and gave a pained smile. "I love you." I grunted out as darkness took me.

0

0

0

_Dalmasca_

"Rasler!" Ashe shot bolt upright as Rasler's last words rang in her mind. "Rasler…no." She placed her face in her hands and wept.

0

0

0

_Ashe's view_

I wept as the funeral prayers were spoken, the black veil over my face doing little to hide my tears. I knelt in front of the coffin, placing my hands on the sides as I stared at the body of my dead husband. The prayers were finished and I reached my hand out to rest against his cheek. If he hadn't been so cold he could have been sleeping.

I prayed for the impossible. I prayed that his eyes would open and that he'd be alive and breathing again, that his loving heart would be beating once more and he'd hold me in his arms and tell me he loved me. I brushed a few stray strands of his bleach blonde hair from his face gently, trying to hold back sobs.

I clutched the Nabradia seal and closed my eyes. "We made a promise." I whispered to him. "And I will do my best to keep that promise. I will win our kingdoms back from the Empire. I will avenge you my love. I will try to find happiness again." I placed a kiss to his cold lips and stood. "I will wear this seal always to remind me of our promise."

I turned away, my look of despair being overcome by one of determination as my mind went to work forming ideas to win back our kingdoms.

I turned back to him. "I'll always love you." I said then I turned and walked away.

A/N: So what do you think? Not bad considering I never got the chance to beat the game before I had to return it to the rental store. I only made it as far as the judge on the dreadnaught before I had to take it back so I'm clueless as to what happened and I'd love it if one of you could tell me. If there are any mistakes in this story please tell me and I'll fix them right away. Thanks.


End file.
